1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a method and appartus for producing high pH water containing dissolved lime.
2. Prior Art
The preparation of corn for use as a snack food usually requires that the kernels of corn be cooked or processed in water to which lime has been added to blanch the corn and remove undesirable hull material. To accomplish this, undissolved lime is added directly to water in which the corn is to be cooked or processed. An excess of lime is frequently used since it is a low cost material and an excess does not cause any deleterious effects to the corn product. Because the quantity of lime placed in the cooling or processing equipment is not monitored carefully, undissolved lime is often present which tends to build up in the system. This build-up of lime interferes with temperature monitoring equipment in the cooking system which makes proper processing of the corn difficult. In addition, excess lime is destructive to packing and sealing material in the corn processing equipment and in pumps used in the system. Finally, the excess lime contained in water discharged from the cooking system presents environmental hazards that should be avoided.
Thus the prior art called for the deliberate use of excess lime to guarantee adequate pH levels because lime is a low cost material and an excess amount did not adversely affect the finished product due to the thorough washing of the product after working in lime water. However, excess lime has a deleterious effect on process equipment and is a pollutant in plant effluent.